Life with it's suprises
by madilove26
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee are happily married and everythig is going well but ther relationship and love is put to the test when Marshall Lee fnds out someunexpected news. MPREG. (It's my first story like this so I don't know how it's exactly going to turn out.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball walked out of the bathroom to find Marshall Lee curled up in the covers hugging his pillow tight sound asleep. He smiled and kissed the sleeping vampire's forehead.

"I love you Mar Mar." The vampire shifted at the touch and mumbled a response that the pink man couldn't make out but he new it was somewhere between an "I love you too" and a "you better". He tucked his husband in tight before he left the room to tend to his duties slowly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Marshall woke up latter to find the room silent and dark. He slowly sat up and pushed the covers off him. He smiled when he saw a deep red rose sitting on the nightstand a note lying under it. He slid the note out form under the rose and read it as he picked up the rose with the other hand.

_I thought you would like a treat when you got up. I love you- _Gummy

Marshall smiled. "Even though I haven't been able to really hold anything down in over a week he still takes the time to get me treats, unbelievable." He cautiously bit into the rose and drained the flower of the deep red hue changing it into a beautiful snow white.

As he expected it wasn't ten minutes latter he was kneeling in front of the toilet gripping the porcelain sides gagging as what little was in his stomach came up. He sighed and leaned against the wall and placed his hand on his stomach.

"You are determined to make this hell on me aren't you?" He chuckled a little then bit his lip and listened carefully to make sure no one was near to hear him talking. He slowly stood up and moved to the sink brushing his teeth. _I can't believe I said that out loud. I can't let anyone know._

He heard a knock on the door so he turned off the water and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the zombie queen here to eat your undead brains." He laughed and opened the door to see the blond haired adventure he called his best friend (besides Gumball that is)

"Hey Fi." He stepped aside to let the girl in.

"Gumball sent me up here to see if you wanted to come hang with me at the tree house since you've been cooped up in here all week and he can't take you out because of that stupid conference thing he's leaving for. "

"Sounds great just let me get ready." Marshall went to his closet and just picked out a pair of black jeans and a red t- shirt which he quickly slipped them on and grabbed his umbrella. After bidding Gumball goodbye Fiona and him made there way over to the tree house.

They barely could see the tree house when a smell hit Marshall's nose and it made his stomach turn in circles. He took a deep breath trying to keep from throwing up. It smelled like something was burning but it was something sweet because the air seemed to be sugary.

"Do you smell that Fi?" She took a deep breath and turned to her friend puzzled on what he was referring to.

"All I smell in grass."

"You don't smell that burning"

"You must be imaging it Marsh."

They continued toward the tree house the smell increasing as the got closer. When they were only about a year away did Fiona smell the burning that was coming from inside the tree house.

They found Marceline standing in front of the stove setting a tray filled with burn sugar cookies on it.

"Damn It." Fiona smiled and went over and hugged her girlfriend smiling.

"Its ok we'll make more latter." Marceline kissed her girlfriend then turned to see her brother standing there.

"How you feeling baby bro?" she flew over to where he brother was standing.

"I was feeling better until we came over the hill before the meadow. I could smell those burning and now my stomachs doing summer salts." She hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry Marshall. How about you go lay down on the couch and I'll fix you a glass of sprite with extra red food coloring. How does that sound?"

Marshall nodded and went and laid down Fiona close behind sitting on the floor next to her friend.

A few minutes latter Marshall had his drink and his sister had felt him with a hug and Fiona with a kiss as she went off to play a gig.

Fiona turned to face her friend. "Marsh what's going on?"

Marshall set his glass down and propped himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean Fi?"

"You know as well as I do Marsh even with your vampire super powerful sense of smell you can't normally smell all the way across the meadow you can only smell across half of it. " Marshall went to interrupt his friend but she kept going thinking out loud. "And the only thing I can think of that would increase someone sense of smell would be that they were.." he eyes grew wide as she turned to her friend. "Marsh are you pregnant?"

Marshall felt the tears slip out of his eyes, as he couldn't hold them in anymore. Unable to speak he just nodded answering his friend's question.

Fiona gently rapped her arms around the crying vampire. "Hush it's going to be alright."

"How is it going to be alright? " Fiona could barely understand her friends threw is heart wrenching sobs. "Gumball has already said he doesn't want kids. Oh my glob. Please don't tell anyone. Especially Gumball and Marcy. No one else can no about this."

"Marshall calm down." She waited until her friend and calmed down.

"Now you need to tell Gumball, It is his baby after all."

Marshall was looking down at the floor silently crying. "But he'll leave me."

Fiona rubbed her friends back gently. "No he won't he loves you Marsh. Now why don't you give him a call and I'll stay right here with you okay?"

Marshall nodded and pulled his phone out quickly pulling up Gumballs name and hitting call. It rang a couple times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gummy it's me."

"Oh hey Mar Mar. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay it's just I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Mar Mar?" Marshall could hear the worry in the Princes' voice.

Marshall took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Authors notes/Comments: Reviews are really appreciated and thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee felt the tears roll down his check as the other end of the phone went silent.

"Gumball?" He couldn't keep the tears as he spoke hoping that he would get an response out of his love.

"Hey now it's alright no need to cry. I just stepped outside so no one hears our conversation I'm not upset Marshall. I was waiting for you to tell me."

Marshall could hear the smile that he knew was on the pink man's face. "What do you mean by that?"

"You left the test in bathroom. I found it, your not every good at hiding things you know."

Marshall felt the anger build up inside him. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" He practically shouted which made Fiona jump.

"Calm down Mar Mar. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me. I didn't want to push you into anything and I didn't know what you planed to do about the baby so I…." He was quickly cut off.

"Don't you ever think that I would get an abortion. I would never kill a baby especially one that was the love of my undead life's."

"I love you too Mar Mar. I'll be home by the end of the day. Be safe okay?"

Marshall smiled. "But what about the convention?"

"You and my child are more important than any stupid convention and you need me. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Marshall Lee hung up the phone and slide it in his pocket.

"So I take it Gumball's coming home?"

Marshall nodded and hugged Fiona tight. "Yeah. He said the baby and I were important than any stupid convention." He paused for a moment "Thanks FI."

Fiona looked at her friend confused. "For what?"

He smiled at his friend. "For getting to tell Gummy"

"Your welcome."

With that Marshall Lee said his goodbye and went on his way home.

* * *

Latter that night he was awakened by the sound of the door being open. He rolled over to see Gumball coming in. He rubbing his eyes not really remembering when he feel asleep.

"Hi there sleeping beauty." Marshall blushed and reached out to his husband.

Gumball sat down and the bed and pulled the vampire up into his lap and smiled.

"How do you feel?" He gently brushed the hair out of the vampires face.

"Like shit to honest with you." Gumball held him close.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Marshall smiled and snuggled in closer to the prince. "Take a bath with me?"

Gumball kissed the top of his head. "Of course love."

Gumball slide Marshall Lee of his lap and went into the bathroom and started to run the bath water smiling.

"Do you want the bubble bath?"

"The one that smells like you pretty please." Gumball chuckled and put the bubblegum scented liquid into the hot water. He let the tub fill up as he went into the bedroom and picked up the vampire in his arms and carried him into the bathroom and set him on the sink.

Gumball gently slipped the shirt off the vampire.

"I can undress myself." He slipped Marshall off the sink and unbuttoned his jeans.

"I know but I want to spoil you." Marshall smiled and allowed the pink prince to undress him and slid him into the hot water and then proceeded to take off his on clothing and climb in behind the vampire and hold him close.

Marshall Lee relaxed against his chest and let out a sigh moving both his lover's hands over his stomach.

"She likes it when you're around."

"She?" Gumball smiled.

"I want a little girl don't judge me."

"I'm not. I think it's cute." Gumball felt the blush of the vampire against his chest.

"How do you know she likes it when I'm here."

Marshall snuggled closer into his husband's chest.

"I don't feel as sick or really at all." Gumball kissed the top of his head seeing that Marshall Lee had fallen asleep.

He got him out of the water, dried him off and slipped pjs on the man slipping him into bed before getting ready for bed himself.

He crawled up and held his love to him tight as they both feel asleep Gumball smiled dreaming of his little family.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Marshall Lee was awoken suddenly by the sound of crashing glass. He slowly opened one of his eyes and he didn't see anything but the broken window. He slowly moved over to try and wake Gumball but he was to late. Before he could someone hit him over the head with a heavy object, which caused him to pass out.

That night no one saw the mysterious figure carrying the unconscious vampire king into the darkness of the night.

* * *

The light shown on Gumballs face which caused him to wake up slowly. He reached out to cuddle with his still sleeping husband that he expected to find. He was instead meet with cold sheets. His brain came to life as he jumped out of bed falling getting entangled in the sheets because of his haste. All the commotion had alerted peppermint maid and she came running down the fall as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" She opened the door to find gumball looking around the broken window in a panic.

"Have you seen Marshall Lee?" She shook her head no and went over to where the prince was standing.

"Do you want me to alert the kingdom?" Gumball shook his head no as he grabbed his phone of the nightstand.

" I don't want anyone to know he is missing it will give us a head up on finding him."

He put the phone to his ear and it rang a few times before he heard a sleepy voice answer the phone.

"What do you want gum wad." It was his sister in law that was on the other end. Fiona must still be asleep.

"Marceline it's about Marshall Lee, he's been kidnapped.

* * *

It was a several hours latter when Marshall came to finding himself in his old room in the palace that he called home as a kid and a young teenager. He sat up and looked around the untouched room. The black curtains still hung over the windows but the were worn and tattered. The carpet was still a deep crimson which match the paint on the ceiling; the walls were a deep blue-based black. The King size bed with black and red sheets, comforter and pillows was what he was sitting on. He ran his hand over the blanket slowly and a smile came across this place. This is where him and Gumball had spent their first night together. He turned as he heard the sound of the door open to see his mother standing there watching him. His mother hadn't changed a single bit since the last time he had seen her, the night she kicked him out for being gay.

"Hello mother. " She smiled at her son. He thought the smile was meant to be sweet but turned into a creepy one that made Marshall Lee shutter,

"What am I doing here?"

He mother laughed and flew over and pulled her son up by his shirt.

"I thought it was time for my son to come face his fate as the ruler of the Night-o-sphere."

She tossed the vampire onto the bed knocking the wind straight out of his lungs.

"Mother please stop." He managed to croak out as he gasped for air. The woman hovered over her son laughing.

"Why should I you're my son I can do what I want to you." Marshall Lee laid there his hands lying protectively over his stomach not sure how his mother react.

"Because I am pregnant." His mother stood there for a minute several emotions running across her face.

"Well now my slut son has gotten himself knocked up isn't that just great."

She walked over to where Marshall was laying and yanked him off the bed onto the floor. She began to beat on her son out of frustration and anger. He curled up with his back to her taking the blows trying to protect the child he was carrying. He was laying there sobbing by the time she was finished and walked away laughing.

"I hope you have learned your lesion son." She walked out closing the door behind her leaving the crying Marshall curled up on the floor wishing to feel to strong arms rap themselves around him and the scent of bubble gum to fill the air.

* * *

Gumball was standing there in the tree house pacing as his friends and him went over everyone that the thought that could have taken Marshall Lee.

"Come on Gumball worry yourself isn't going to help us find him any faster."

"I can't help but worry the love for my life as been kidnapped and I don't know if he and my unborn child are okay. God only knows what who ever has his is doing to him."

Marceline pulled the Gummy prince into a tight hug. " I know I truly know. You do forget that he is my little brother and that he was all I had for the longest time. We were all each other had for most of our lives. I promise we will find him and he as well as the baby will be fine. He knows you will find him and save him like you always do. He told me when you two first started dating that you were his knight and shining armor. You still are you know."

Gumball gave a small smile. "You are right like you always are. You know one of the best parts of being with Mar Mar , I get one the best sisters ever."

" I know I am. Now do you have any other ideas on who would want him?" Gumball shook his head as Fiona walked in.

"You guys I can't believe that you don't see what is right in front of you." Marceline looked at her lover with her eyebrows raised.

"It was your mom she was looking for someone to take over for her."

They all exchanged looks and before they knew it Gumball was off to be his love's knight in shinning armor once again.

* * *

_Author's notes/comments: Thanks for all the support of this story sorry it took so long with school work I have litte spare time. A speical thanks to Moe-Moe-Kyun-Mellsy, thanks for the review made my day. Please leave reviews of what you think. Very Much appricated._


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall lee laid there in his old bed knowing that his mother would come back again like she had many times before throughout the time she had kept him here. It had been three months since the last time he saw Gumball and his heart ache at the thought of his husband and the pain and worry he must be facing with him being kidnapped and kept at the she devils will.

Marshall lee sighed and got up and headed to the bathroom. He started to run the bath water and turned back to the mirror. He looked completely terrible. His eyes were black and sunken in from his lack of sleep. He turned to the side a small smile crept across his face. The baby had started to grow causing him to develop a baby bump.

After taking a hot bath he got dressed and crawled up in bed he always did every night.

Gumball stood there at the entrance of the nightosphere with Marceline and Fiona.

"We got it opened! " Gumball exclaimed as he stared at the open portal. His lovely mother in law had locked all the portals and it had taken them three months to open one so they could get in. Gumball raced into the portal without a second thought to as what he was doing.

He kept running until he had reached the tree leading up the Marshall Lee's old window. He quickly climbed up the tree his heart beating faster as the minutes passed. **I'm almost there Mar Mar it is going to be okay.**

Marshall Lee was awoken by the sound of someone banging on the glass of his window. He rolled over to see Gumball in the window. He quickly raced over and opened the window and dragged the prince inside.

"Gumball it's really you right I'm not dreaming am I?" The tears couldn't be help back by the vampire he was terrified that he would wake up any minute and this, his love, would be gone.

Gumball pulled the sobbing vampire into his arms tightly holding his shaking frame.

"No love I'm really here it's okay now I've got you. " Gumball picked up the price that had fallen asleep in his arms almost instantly.

The travel home seemed so long to the pink man worried that his love and child could be harmed due to the heartlessness of a woman that should not be alive.

He placed Marshall into the bed and lay next to him just admiring the man beside him.

Marshall's eyes fluttered open and meet the violet ones that were watching him.

"Gummy" He reached out for the man and without moments thought Gumball pulled him close.

"How are you feeling Mar Mar?" Gumball stroked the vampire's hair.

"Better now that you're with me." He gently took his love's hands and placed them over his stomach.

"I love you Mar Mar" Gumball smiled at the reply he got which was his lips meeting the cold ones of a certain vampire.

* * *

Author's note's and comments: I am so sorry it took so long so much school work not a lot of free time. Please comment and tell me what you think. Comments make my day. thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall Lee slowly floated over to where Gumball was standing getting ready to start painting the ways of the nursery.

"Oh no you don't" He snatched the paint brush out of his lovers hand letting it fall to the floor causing pink paint to splatter all over the tarp that had been laid out.

"What was that for Marshy?" He glared up at the vampire.

"You are not painting the nursery pink."

"And why not?"

"Because every other room in this place is pink I don't want the nursery to be damn pink." Marshall Lee had landed in front of the pink prince.

"Then what color do you suggest I paint it?" He looked at the vampire watching the smile come across his face.

"I have an idea WE can both paint it and we both will be happy" He brought the cans of paint inside and opened them to reveal a lavender and a dark black. " We paint the walls and ceiling the purple and the door, window frames and trim black and ill paint a design on the walls as well then we can start moving furniture in."

The two got to work painting the walls. When everything was finished that he could do Gumball took a seat in the rocking chair he had set in the corner of the room once Marshall had finished the walls on that side and they had dried.

Marshal had his hair pulled back into a small pony tall and the ones that strayed pinned back. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in one of Gumball's pink shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He was oblivious to the world around him as he always was when he got involved in his work. This was Gumball's favorite was to see his husband and the one he found the most attractive. This side of Marshall Lee was the one he only got to see. With making as little of noise as possible he went and sat down behind the concentrating vampire slowly raping his arms around his pulling him close.

"Hello sexy." He could see the redness slipping onto Marshall's cheeks as he turned his head to look at him.

"I am not sexy." Gumball leaned down gently pressing a trail of kisses down the vampire's neck as he slowly ran his hands up under his shirt.

"Oh yes you are do you have any idea the affect of seeing you like this does to me?"

Marshall Shivered under his touch and tried to squirm away. "I need to finish painting the walls."

Gumball pulled Marshall back smiling. "You can finish those latter." He kissed the blushing vampire and it wasn't long before they were both lying in the floor only in their boxers.

"We can't do this in here it's her room."

Gumball smiled at the vampire "She'll never find out"

* * *

Latter that night Gumball was laying in bed reading waiting for Marshall Lee to get out of the shower. (He had insisted that they take separate shower.)

He didn't waver from his book when he felt a certain vampire crawl up under the covers laying his head on the pink mans chest and Gumball knew he wanted to be read to.

" The sun was setting on the hill as the dark haired knight stood there waiting under a tree-their tree- for his love to appear. He headed the quite footsteps as he turned to see the blue eyes prince pick up his pace. He ran into his lover's arms barring his face into the knight's chest crying out of joy and relief that they were able to find each other.

'You came I didn't think you would want to leave and risk being killed over me.' The prince took his loves face in his hands gently wiping his tears away."

'Why wouldn't I come run away with you Ianto, I love you. You have captured my soul and heart. You are my reason to live and breath. You are worth the risk of being killed. You are my night and day. You are everything. Which is why I not only run away with you but I ask you to let me love you and be with your forever. Ianto what I'm asking of you is will you marry me?'

The young knight knew from the moment he met the prince that they were meant to be together forever. The tug on both of there hearts had been too great to ignore. They were soul mates that had found each other in many life times before this and had found each other once again and would continue until the stars would go out.

'Yes love as soon as we get to Lashington where we will be accepted and safe the first place well go is the chapel.'

The two shared a quick kiss and road off into the night not sure what journey lie ahead of them but everything would be alright because that had each other."

Marshall Lee had fallen asleep so Gumball put the book away and curled up in to the bed next to his lover. They were together and nothing bad could happen because they had eachother.

* * *

Author's comments and notes: I thought you guys deserved somthing better than the last chapter so with no homework tonight I wrote you something better. The story gumball reads aloud is an original of mine so dont steal it. Thank you for reading and please leave comments telling me what you think they make my day.


End file.
